Never ending surprises A marauders love story
by rainandhotchocolate
Summary: Seri has always loved Harry Potter books, especially the marauders. And when she gets the chance to become apart of the world she has become so attached to, she jumps at the chance to start a fresh and leave her old home behind. But is it all how she expects it to be? An what happens when her old home carries secrets that were never supposed to be found?
1. Never ending surprises

I put down my Harry Potter book for about the 26th time. I had just been reading my favourite part, the flashbacks to the marauders time. I checked the time, it was 6.30am, and knowing I would not be able to fall back asleep, I got up and dressed.

I pulled out my extremely messy bun and started brushing it when my mirror fogged up. '_What the fuck'_ I thought to myself. I reached out to wipe my hand across the surface of the mirror, when it started clearing. I stared at it. It was clearing as if someone was wiping it down. I looked closer and then jumped back, holding in a scream. I saw a hand, wiping down the mirror, from inside it.

**-Sirius P.O.V**

I woke up suddenly, annoyed to having been drawn away from a good dream. It was about... but yet again my dream had escaped my memory. I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, before realising that this wasn't going to happen. I got up and looked around. It was slightly eerie in the dorm as it was pitch black. I walked over to the bathroom and to make sure I didn't look like a complete douche, when the mirror fogged up. What the fvcking hellI thought, and quickly started to wipe my hand down the mirror.

Once it had cleared, the image was still blurred in the mirror and didn't look right. I turned the light on and stared, holding back a scream. There was a..._girl_, staring back at me with the same look of shock on her face that I'm sure I had on mine. I looked closer at her. She looked about my age, not exceedingly tall and quite slim.

She had dirty blonde hair half way to her waist and blue-grey eyes. She was wearing faded black skinny jeans, a three-quarter length purple top and a very bewildered expression. She stared at me as well, analysing and probably seeing if I was real, as I was doing the exact same thing.

**-Seri P.O.V **

I stared back at the boy in my mirror. Jeez even in my thoughts that sounded ridiculous. He looked real, and he was staring at me with the same shocked expression I could etched on my own face. He looked around my age and quite tall.

He had black hair that seemed to fall perfectly over his eyes which were grey and seemed too see right through me. He wasn't wearing a shirt (I know) and he had grey Pyjama pants on. I considered my options for a minute before deciding I was probably crazy and should make use of it.

"Uhh...Hi" I said, giving a short wave, as I didn't quite know if he could hear me.

"Um, hi" he replied, looking confused as ever. Though I suppose I am talking to a boy who appeared in my mirror.

"I..." I said, not knowing what to say next, "well, er, my name is Seri"

"Sirius" he replied, suddenly looking surprised at my name. I stared at him as well. Sirius? I only knew one person with that name.

"Would your last name happen to be Black?" I asked, and saw his face contort back into confusion at the sound of his last name.

"Yes, is yours Hennessy?" he asked me. How the bloody hell did he know my last name!? And was it the Sirius Black? I decided on asking the question which would decide my craziness to both of us.

"Ok, umm, this will probably sound very weird, but umm, well do you happen to go to a school called Hogwarts?" I asked wincing at how bad this would sound if he didn't.

"Well...Yes" he looked taken aback at my knowledge of this. I, on the other hand, was suddenly ecstatic. And right then and there I decided on what was happening. I was hallucinating.

**Sirius P.O.V **

_How the fuck did she know I went to Hogwarts? _Her confused expression had been replaced with one of excitement and anticipation. I smirked slightly and she continued with her 20 questions.

"So that would mean you're a wizard right?" she asked, and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Well..." I contemplated my answer before realising I was talking to a mirror and said, "Yes"

"Damn, you look so real" she said, moving closer to the mirror as she said it. Real? How could I not be real? Shouldn't I be saying that to her?

"Real?" I said inquisitively, she looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, I mean you can't be real..." she trailed off and I realised that she must be seeing me through a mirror somewhere in...well her world? I snapped out of my train of thought and realised she was right up close to the mirror, and looked like she was examining it.

"Find anything" I said, grinning slightly at her concentrated expression.

"Think of anything" she retorted. Oh jeez, I can't be bothered fighting to my mirror. She continued looking around the mirror before touching the glass and jumping back in fright.

"What happened" I said nervously, moving cautiously away from the glass.

"Nothing...really...well" she looked slightly shell shocked, and moved slowly back towards the mirror. "Well" she tried again, "it sort of felt like I ...well, went through the mirror" when she stopped talking, I noticed my mouth was hanging open slightly and closed it shut. I moved in sync with her towards the mirror, and stopped just short of 10cm of the glass.

She took a deep breath and pressed her hand out onto the mirror. It passed through like it was nothing but water, and I stared as her hand poked me in the shoulder. I heard a laugh, and I turned to see her laughing at my completely shocked expression.

"I'm sorry" she said between laughs, "I just never thought I'd see Sirius Black actually scared of something" she took some deep breaths to calm herself down and moved back up to the mirror. An idea struck me.

"Hey, I wonder if-"but she cut me off

"I could go the whole way through" she finished nodding, "yeah I was wondering that"

**Hey guys! This is my first story on here so it would be much apprecitated if you gave me some feeback, commented, voted... Fanned;) haha **

**thaks guys:) x**


	2. First Appearances

**Seri P.O.V**  
I edged cautiously towards the mirror. Sirius was still in same place staring curiously at my every move. I stopped and he looked a bit worried.

"Well it would help if you moved," I said, pointedly. He moved back and gave a small apologetic smile. I took a deep breath and stepped into (yes I know **into)** the mirror. I shivered and closed my eyes, as the feeling of cold water ran down my back, opening my eyes when it stopped. It took me a few seconds to realise that I wasn't in my bedroom anymore.

"What the hell" I muttered, walking slowly around the room, aware that Sirius was watching me with a huge grin on his face. I turned towards him.

"Ok...so either this actually is real, or I'm having an extremely vivid hallucination" I said

"Well I'm pretty sure it's real, but that could be your mind talking couldn't it" he grinned cockily at me and I had to remind myself not to hit people you've just met.

"Oh shut up" I said, turning towards the door, "so we would be in your dorm, right?"

"Yes, and I don't know if you should go out there yet, as there would be three sleeping and easily surprised boys" he said grinning. I grinned back

"All the more fun then, isn't it" I walked over to the door and slowly crept out into their room. I heard Sirius come up behind me.

"ok so that would be James" I said pointing to mass of messy black hair, protruding from a bed to my right, "and that would be Lu—I mean Remus" I pointed towards a bed in the back corner where a boy with honey-coloured hair and scars covering his face was.

"Soooo" I said turning towards the last bed, "that would be Peter"  
I turned back to Sirius who was staring at me in surprise and shock of my knowledge.

"Jeez, are you psychic or something!?" he said, now staring at me in a slightly awed state.

"No...I just ummm... know a lot about you guys" I said, I was glad it was dark because I could feel my cheeks flushing. I didn't really want to admit that he seemed to be one of my favourite book characters, and I just happened to know almost everything about him and his friends.

"Right." he said, still looking suspicious, "so what else do you know then?"

I wondered how much I should tell him.

"Well, I know that you are all animagious" I started, "oh well except for Remus because he is a werewolf". I stopped there to see what effect that had on him. He looked slightly stunned but waited for me to continue.

"I know that you hate your family and- wait what year are you in?" I suddenly realised that these things mightn't have happened yet.

"Year 5" he replied and beckoned that I should continue.

"Ok... so then I know that all four of you have made a map of the entire school and everyone in it, that you and James, in particular, are constantly sneaking out at night with his Invisibility cloak, you hate Severus- or Snivellus as you call him, that James is completely in love with Lily evans- yes I do know who she is to and that you seem to think that you can get any girl you want to fall in love with you ." I finished with a small smirk and waited for Sirius to stare at my like I came from a mental hospital and send me back through the mirror- I still could not get over that.

"That is so cool!" he said finally and I could see his eyes had a mischievous spark in them.

"Wait so you don't think that's creepy?" I said, feeling suddenly lighter and happier.

"Well I mean you can't admit that's not a bit weird" but on seeing my slowly dying expression of happiness he added, "but very cool as well, we could do with someone like you in our group"

"Wait, so you are willing to become a friend to someone who came out of your mirror, and knows everything about you?" I said raising an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I am" he grinned and I couldn't help grinning along with him.

"Well should we wake them up" I said gesturing towards the peacefully (for now) sleeping boys.

"You read my mind" he stood up, before giving me a hand and we walked towards James.

**Sirius P.O.V**  
I helped Seri up and we crept across towards James's bed. I grabbed out my wand when I realised something.

"Wait so are you a witch as well then?" I turned towards Seri who looked suddenly confused

"Well, no I don't think so" she said, "I wish I was though, that would be pretty awesome" she trailed of, looking wistful. But something didn't add up.

"But that doesn't make any sense" I said, Seri stared up at me looking confused and hopeful, "well Hogwarts has a bunch of anti-muggle charms and what-not on it, so if you are a muggle I don't even think you would be able to be here right now" I finished and I saw her eyes widen in excitement.

"Wait so... that would mean..." she seemed to struggle with words, "ok then, give me your wand" she said, putting her hand out towards me. I considered the worst possible outcome and decided that it was worth a shot. I handed over the wand and I swear I could see a mischievous smile come up on her face.

She pointed my wand straight at James and said _agumenti_. The moment was priceless. James let out an uncharacteristically high pitched scream, followed by a yelp of surprise at a girl standing in front of him. I heard someone jump up behind me and I saw Remus standing beside his bed, wand at the ready, before turning again and seeing Peter cowering beside his bed.

Seri and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Remus made his way over towards us and Peter did the same, though slightly more cautiously.

Care to introduce" James said, looking annoyed but still slightly amused at Seri trying to hold back a laugh. Quite unsuccessfully I may add. She attempted to talk between laughs before giving up and waving towards me to give an introduction.

"Well..." I started, not quite knowing what to say. I decided not to tell them the whole truth, "this is Seri, and she's ummm...new here" Seri smiled and waved slightly awkwardly before standing up from where she was calming herself down.

"Sorry about before" she said apologetically, "I didn't know if that would actually work" James grinned and I took it that he didn't mind too much. Seri grinned back and started walking around the dorm again.

"This place is so cool" she said, twisting my wand in her hand. She looked down at it for a second and then turned to me.

"Maybe I should go see Dumbledore" she said looking around, "anyone know where it is?"

"Well no, but you should probably see Prof. McGonagall first as—"but she cut me off again. I hope that's not a habit of hers.

"She's the head of Gryffindor, right, you should probably get dressed then" she started moving towards the door, "I'll meet you back in the common room"

"Wait a sec" James said suddenly, "are you even in Gryffindor?" he looked suddenly confused. Remus and Peter stared at her also. I wondered if I should say something.

"Let's find out shall we" she smiled back at him and closed the door behind her.

"Who the hell is that, Padfoot" James said, drying himself off with a towel. I chucked on a shirt and jacket before turning to grin at James.

"I told you her name is Seri" and I followed Seri out of the room.

**Bonjour mes amigos! haha Thankyou so much for reading yet again, I hope this chapter was long enough haha, I have yet to find out if I made it longer then a page:/ So I apologise if it isn't! Please comment, vote, fan, etc haha**

**Thanks guys:) x**


	3. Hogwarts

**Seri P.O.V**  
I walked down stairs in a slightly awed state of what had just happened. I walked into the common room and automatically walked down to the fire and sat on the couches there. I guessed it must be a Hogsmeade weekend or something because there was hardly anyone in the common room, and they either looked far too young to be able to go, or have too much homework.

I heard a door slam from above me and someone jumping down steps. I turned to see Sirius's grinning face behind me.

"Ready to go then" I said, standing up and starting towards the portrait hole, Sirius jogging slightly to catch up. We walked down part of the hall in silence before Sirius decided to wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"You do know that we just met right" I said, though thought it best to leave his arm where it is.

"Yes, but I can feel the sparks already" he said in a mocking tone. I kicked his shins and he stumbled forwards, his arm coming off my shoulders.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his shin, "I thought we had just met" he grinned at using my own argument to his advantage.

"So did I" I retorted and he started taking huge strides so I had to half-run to keep up. We finally reached Professor McGonagall's office and I knocked on the door, still slightly out of breath from the journey there. I saw a strict looking woman open the door and stare down at us with beady eyes.

"Good Morning Mr. Black, to what do I owe the pleasure" though her voice seemed to portray a slight annoyance at being disturbed. She looked over towards me and I gave her a sheepish smile.

"And who might this be?" she asked, staring me down, "I have never seen you in any of my classes before"

"This is Seri Hennessy" Sirius said, "and she needs to see the Headmaster" Prof. McGonagall's beady eyes turned back to him.

"And why would that be" she asked. Sirius looked a bit lost.

"Well...umm" Sirius started but I cut in for him.

"To make a long story short, I have only been here for about 2 hours and I only just knew that I was a witch 1 hour and a half ago" I watched her face change to one of confusion before she said.

"Yes, yes, that would probably be best, follow me then" and she took off at a stride nearly matching Sirius's before. We came up to two stone gargoyles in the wall.

"Cockroach clusters" Professor McGonagall said too them and the wall in front of them opened up to a spiralling staircase with a phoenix in the middle. Sirius and I trooped up behind Professor McGonagall and stopped nervously in front of some grand metal doors as she knocked twice on them.

"Come in" said a deep voice from within and the doors opened to present a huge office, full of different devices and what-not. I had a sudden urge to run around and see everything, but knowing that wouldn't really be the best first impression, I settled to just letting my eyes wander where they may.

"Ah, you must be Seri" I looked up, startled to hear my name, into the knowing eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"I was expecting you" he said, I looked over at Sirius who looked just about as confused as I felt.  
"Well, I think we should get straight down to business" he said, smiling at my reaction, "first off, you need to be sorted" he walked over to where a raggedy old hat was sitting upon a shelf. He pointed towards a seat near his desk and I sat down obediently. The hat nearly went down to my eyes and I heard Sirius snigger behind me.

"Shut up" I muttered, before remembering that the hat could read my thoughts and tried to think just of Gryffindor, the house I wanted to be in. Sadly the one thought that kept wandering into my mind was the scarf of sexual preference(**A/N**_ if you don't get it WATCH AVPM/S!)_, and I couldn't help but to laugh in spite of myself.

"Hmmmm, well you certainly have a sense of humour, Loyal and honest towards your friends, and willing to stand up for them...well then it must be Gryffindor" the hat finished with a sort of bored tone, and I got the feeling he didn't like to be disturbed during the year.  
I stood up and took that sorting hat off, leaving it on the chair, and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Now would you like to stay here or go back to your other family" Dumbledore said, moving in front of his desk, I stared at him.

"I can...s stay hhere?" I said, still staring in amazement. Back at home I was a nobody. I lived with my very strict foster Mum, who... well let's just say we never got along. I shuddered slightly at the memories.

I didn't really have any real friends because I kept moving around to different foster homes, so I stopped becoming too close to people so that I didn't get hurt.

"Well yes, but we will need to find a place for you to stay in the summer and you will have to carry most of your belongings with you wherever you go" Dumbledore continued, "but if you really do want to stay, we will set up a temporary bed somewhere in the Gryffindor tower until we find you a room, and since you are an orphan, I will be responsible for you" Dumbledore finished and I continued staring.

Sirius leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You're an orphan?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll give you family background check when we get back to the common room" I said, mocking him slightly and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, that will be all then" Dumbledore said, "you may leave" he smiled and turned back to his desk.

"Wait, how will I get all of my stuff?" I said wondering how my things could possibly fit through a mirror.

"You will find them waiting from you upstairs" I turned to leave before, "oh and remember everything happens for a reason" Dumbledore smiled at my confused expression and Sirius and I left to go back to the Gryffindor tower.

We walked back into the common room to hear shouting and many angry voices.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"OH CAUSE YOU'RE SO PERFECT AREN'T YOU!" I saw James and girl with bright red hair having a fight to the death. I stepped in front of them and they both stared at me.

"What are y-" James started but I shushed him and turned to the girl, who I knew at once was Lily.

"Hi, my name is Seri and yours is?" I asked, feeling I shouldn't act too weird when I first meet people.

"Uh, Lily Evans" she said, still looking slightly confused, "are you new here?"

"Umm... Yeah" I said brightly and turned on James, "maybe you should go ruffle your hair elsewhere" James looked slightly stunned at my knowledge of this but shook it off.

"And if I don't" he said, smirking

"I will wake you up like I did this morning everyday for the rest of the year" I smiled at the reaction I got on James's face, and he moved off to where Sirius was laughing and hit him on the back of the head.

"Do you know each other then?" Lily asked,

"Kind of" I said smiling, "he seems like a good kid" I burst out laughing at Lily's expression and sat down next to her.

**DANKA! again for reading and please comment!**

**Thanks guys:) x**


	4. First Day

**Sirius P.O.V**  
James walked over towards me with a very annoyed look on his face. I was laughing my head of, and continued to even when he hit me on the back of my head. I calmed down and sat next to him on the couch in front of the fire.

"Who the hell is she, no crap this time" James said, not looking as annoyed

"She is the newest addition to our group" I said,

"What?" James said, his eyes widening in surprise, "but what about Moony and stuff!"

"She already knows about everything" I said. How did she know...?

"You **TOLD** **HER**?" James said, some people were looking over not at James raising his voice. I whacked his knee.

"Quiet down, and of course I didn't, she already knew" I said, "maybe she guessed or something..." I trailed off and looked over to where Seri was now sitting next to Lily and she was showing her some new spell.

"And she could probably help you get with your little girlfriend over there" I smirked as James whipped his head around to see what I was talking about. James realised what he did and leant casually back on his chair. I burst out laughing again and earned myself a kick to the shins.

"Oi! Bloody hell that hurt"I cursed under my breath. James was still staring over at both of them.

"Look prongs, I'll ask her for you, k?" I looked wearily at James who smiled gratefully at me and turned to pull out his homework.

I finished my homework pretty quickly, but Seri had come over when Lily went up to her dorm and demanded that she saw my work. I couldn't help laughing at how amazed she was at all of the different spells and potions. I yawned and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 11.30 already.

"Oh, crap" I muttered standing up, Seri was already half asleep on the couch and so I shook her awake and brought her up to our dorm. A bunch of suitcases were stacked up against the wall, which I could only presume were Seri's stuff. She walked sleepily over too them and looked through each one as I grabbed my Pyjamas and changed in the bathroom. When I came back out again

Seri had changed and was sitting on the floor, practicing spells.  
_"Accio"_ she said loudly and a pair of her denim shorts came zooming towards her. I grinned at her ecstatic expression and sat down beside her, making her jump.

"Jeez, I didn't see you there" she said smiling and she put her newly bought wand aside.

"Yeah I guessed that when you jumped two feet into the air" I grinned and she pushed me over, grinning back.

"So" she said, standing up "where am I sleeping then"

"Well you could sleep in here" I said, it would be fun to see James woken up that way every day.

"Yeah, sure, I don't know anyone else anyway, "she shrugged," now where to sleep" looking around, she made her way over to the biggest gap between beds- between mine and James's.

"How the hell are you going to sleep on the floor" I asked, raising an eyebrow, but she was one step ahead of me. She pointed her wand at my bed, and said "_Geminio_". Immediately, another bed was sitting, slightly squashed, between James and my beds. I stared at her and she just shrugged.

"I was flicking through my spell books and thought it might come in handy" she walked over to her newly created bed and pulled herself under the covers. I was still slightly in awe that she knew a spell that I didn't and I had been a wizard 15 years longer.

"Well are you going to bed or are you going to stay gaping at mine" she laughed and I snapped out of it and walked over to my bed beside hers.

"Night then" she said, still laughing, before turning over and falling asleep.

**Seri P.O.V**  
I woke up at 6.30, which sadly seemed to be becoming my body clock time to wake up. I edged my way out between the two boys' beds and went over to my suitcases, where a chair was now standing with what I presumed was my new school uniform.

I went into the bathroom and tried it on. It looked slightly too formal so I decided to fix it slightly. I rolled up my skirt twice so it sat nicely on my waist, loosened the tie and changed the tights to a thinner pair in my suitcase. I then brushed out my hair and pulled half of it back before seeing if I looked ok.

The uniform was a lot nicer than any other school's uniform that I had been too, and seemed to fit perfectly and looked much better after I had toyed with it. I walked back out into the dorm to find that only Remus was up and searching through his neatly piled clothes for the rest of his uniform.  
He turned at the closing of the bathroom door and smiled at me.

"I was wondering what the extra bed was for" he said still smiling and walked over to me and put his hand out.

"I'm R—"I cut him off and shook his hand

"Remus, I know" I grinned back and turned towards everyone else, "so when exactly do the rest of them get up?" I asked, wondering what time classes started.

"Well I usually get them up eventually, but they somehow always get to class nearly on time"  
I walked over towards James and Sirius and checked the time beside the clock. It was 8.00am.

"Wait so what time do classes start exactly?" I turned back to Remus

"At 9.00am" he replied, "but we have to be down at the great hall for breakfast and you will probably need to get a timetable" I walked away from the beds and headed towards the door, grabbing my bag.

"Well are you coming" I said, smirking slightly at Remus's expression. He seemed to be torn between waking them up and just leaving them and going down to breakfast. He looked at me and then them, before grabbing his bag and following me down to the great hall.

I looked at the fifty different types of breakfasts and my stomach rumbled. I walked over the Gryffindor table and sat opposite Remus, grabbing some bacon, bread and butter. Prof. McGonagall walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miss Hennessy, this will be your timetable for the week" she said handing me a slip of paper with classes and times all over it, "I have made sure that you are with someone you know in each class"  
I attempted to say thank you but with my mouth full, I just nodded and she walked briskly back up to the teachers table. I swallowed, coughing with the amount of food that was in my mouth, when someone started to hit me on the back.

"Don't die there" Said Sirius, grinning at my annoyed expression before sitting beside me and grabbing at least 20 different types of food. James and Peter followed suit, James sitting on the other side of me and Peter next to Remus.

I checked my timetable for the day. I had Charms then Transfiguration, double Potions and lastly Arthimancy. I checked over everyone else's timetables. I had charms with James and Sirius, Transfiguration with Remus and Sirius, Potions with all of them and Arthimancy with just Remus.  
I stood up, James and Sirius turned as I had my first class with them.

"Well come on, I don't want to be late on my first day" I starting walking towards the great hall doors, and James and Sirius hurried after me.

My first day went reasonably well, I loved charms and found it quite easy along with Arthimancy- it wasn't much different to muggle maths. I struggled slightly with Transfiguration and did alright in Potions.

I didn't end up with much homework, but I had to have extra classes with most of my teachers because I was pretty behind with some of my work, though reading my books seemed to have helped a lot.

**Bonjour again! Sorry, that was a bit of a 'filler' chapter, I hate writing them but they are necessary so I'm not jumping from one event to another:P Thanks so much for reading this, it means a lot:) Comment, Vote, fan!**

**Thanks guys:) x**


	5. Potions Homework

**Sirius P.O.V**  
We walked down to breakfast on the second Friday of the year. I had stayed up pretty late the night before trying to help Seri finish off her mounds of homework that she had to catch up on from years before.

I sat down next to Seri and Remus, James and Peter sitting opposite. I piled my plate up, the rest of us doing the same, when the Gryffindor team captain came up to us.

"Hey James" he said, "tryouts coming up soon, don't be late" he gave a warning look at James and walked off.

"Eh, I'll be picked anyway" James grinned and Seri kicked him under the table.

"Oi!" he was still grinning though and I rolled my eyes.

"Has anyone left the team this year?" Seri asked

"Umm... we lost two chasers, they finished last year, and I think one of our beaters isn't trying out this year because he wants to focus on studies" he rolled his eyes, Remus suddenly looked up from his breakfast and interrupted.

"We should probably head to class, we have potions first today" we all nodded and grabbed our things. Seri trailed behind slightly and grabbed James pulling him back with her. They were whispering and looked like they were organising something.  
James nodded and caught up with me, Seri starting up a conversation with Remus about his essay.

"What were you talking about with Seri?" I asked curiously, trying to read his body language. James was quite a good liar, but I knew him to well.

"Just about the essay due today, she hadn't finished it" he shrugged it off, and changed the subject to the girl who was staring at me over breakfast. I joined in, but not as animatedly as usual, and couldn't keep my mind wandering off to what they were actually talking about.

**Seri P.O.V**  
I debated with myself for a few minutes, trailing behind the others before I grabbed James and pulled him back.

"Oi, what?" he said, rubbing his arm where I pulled him. I took a deep breath.

"Can you teach me how to fly?" I asked, waiting for the teasing.

"I wouldn't think it would be s—" James started, grinning

"Oh, cut the crap James" I refrained from hitting him as I was asking for a favour, "Just like two nights a week, until I can fly well" I pleaded

"Why?" he said suspiciously.

"Well" I took another deep breath, "I kind of would like to try out for the quidditch team" I mumbled slightly but he grinned back

"That would be awesome!" he said,

"Really!?" I said, taken aback, "so you'll teach me?"

"Yeah sure, how about Tuesdays and Fridays?" he asked, looking enthusiastic,

"Sounds great, but don't tell Sirius and the others, cause they'll probably start being an asshole about it" I smiled and James nodded before catching up with Sirius whilst I walked over to Remus, hoping he might help me quickly finish my potions essay.

Over the next few weeks, I became steadily better at flying. James said I was pretty good for someone who had never flown before, and taught me the basics of being a chaser and beater. I spent a lot more time with him, finishing the same homework as we were slightly behind with all of the extra training.

James thought I should train one more day a week and a bit later to give me a better chance. It worked really well, but I ended up falling asleep doing homework on the couch most nights. Sirius also seemed more distant to me, so I had taken to hanging out with Rem and Lily in the library to catch up with my work.

"Seri" Rem said one lunch time in the library

"Mmmm" I replied, looking over my star chart for astronomy

"Umm... well you don't have to tell me" I looked up at his slightly sheepish expression, "but I was just wondering, what are you doing with James three nights a week?" I grinned at his embarrassed expression.

"Ok, well don't tell Sirius cause he'll probably start making fun of me" I started and Remus looked surprised that I was answering, "I'm training to try and get into the Gryffindor quidditch team"

"That's great!" he exclaimed, "I'm sure you'll get in" I smiled

"Thanks Rem" he smiled back, "and why mars is next too Neptune here?" he laughed and pulled my star chart over to him.

**HEYYY guys, could you PLEASE comment and rate if you still read this story:) It would be much appreciated x**


	6. tryouts

**Sirius P.O.V**  
I woke up to Prongs shaking me violently, and shouting "tryouts today!" I groaned and tried to roll over, but he had predicted that and Seri was waiting on the other side and pushed me back.

"Get up sleepyhead" she said and went into the bathroom to get changed. When I had finished changing, Seri had already snuck out with Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. I trudged down to breakfast, to see no Seri.

"Where's Seri?" I asked groggily, grabbing a piece of toast and bacon.

"Uh... she'll be back soon" said Moony, smirking slightly

"Ok then" I said, too tired to really care what it meant. I only got to my third piece of toast when Prongs started dragging me off to the Quidditch pitch. I went in the opposite direction to him, and followed Moony and Wormtail. Seri was still nowhere to be seen.

"How come Seri isn't watching the tryouts?" I asked, now slightly suspicious

"Oh, she is" Moony replied cryptically, eyes on the pitch, "she should be coming right about...now" I turned to where he was looking out on the field. All of the people trying out were trooping out onto the field. I squinted. No way. But sure enough, there was Seri, walking beside Prongs, carrying one of the school brooms and waving frantically at us.

I waved back, grinning and leaned over to Moony.

"That must have been what she was doing with Prongs" I said, comprehension dawning on my face

"Yep" Rem said non-chalontly

"Wait, did you already know!?" I said, slightly annoyed that they hadn't told me and Seri hadn't either, "why didn't you say anything?"

"Because Seri thought you would be a bitch about it if we did" he replied not even glancing towards me and started cheering as Prongs went up with the rest of the seekers who had no chance. I still felt a little peeved, but cheered along with everyone, and stood up with Moony and Wormtail when Seri went out.

She gave us a nervous smile before pushing her feet of the ground and flying over to where the quaffle had just been thrown. She had a slight disadvantage as she was on a school broom, but she flew extremely well, scoring 5/6 goals, and only just missing the last one from the new goalkeeper of the team.

We all clapped and cheered as she went down, grinning madly. They all had a quick talk with the captain, before leaving the pitch to the change rooms. Moony, Wormtail and I went down to greet them and see how they went. James came out pretty quickly, as he left earlier so we waited for Seri.  
She finally came out with a small smile on her face.

"So..." James said, she looked at him with mock confusion and he grinned,

"How'd you go?"

"Well" she started, and her face broke out into a huge grin, "I got **IN**!" she shouted and brought us all into an awkwardly sized group hug.

**Seri P.O.V**  
The next few months passed quickly, and I learnt a few homework tactics from James to keep on top of my ever growing pile of homework. I was getting much better in quidditch practice, and finally got myself a new broom from Dumbledore, to whom I promised to pay back, even under his continuous pleas that it was a gift.

Classes were beginning to be even more challenging with the up and coming exams, and I was still yet to decide what I 'wanted to be' when I finished at Hogwarts.

OWLs were coming up ridiculously fast, I was once again piled under with homework, what with the Quidditch final coming up as well. The night before the big game I couldn't work or study. I stared into space or watched how my other team mates coped with things.

James was arguing with Lily, Nigel and Lucy- our beaters and team captain (Lucy) were playing wizards chess, Henry, another chaser, was silently reading in the corner, and Emma, the other chaser, was making out with Sirius on the couch. I smirked, suddenly reminded of Ron and lavender kissing in the exact same spot, looking as equally entangled as Sirius and Emma.  
James came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I gave him a small smile before relaxing into his arm, suddenly realising how tired I was.

"Hey sleepyhead" he said quietly, smiling, "maybe you should head of to bed" I nodded gratefully, and slipped out from under his arm and up the boys staircase, as I had refused blatantly when Dumbledore asked if I wanted to be moved somewhere else.

I slept badly, dreaming about waking back up in my old house, and woke up at 5.30, not being able to get back to sleep. I got up groggily, and made my way over to the windowsill to get some water. I looked out over the moon as I sipped my drink.

The moon was three-quarter way full, which meant Rem would have to go to the shrieking shack soon. When he did I was usually alone in my room, except for when James or Sirius occasionally stayed back, though I recently told them they didn't have to because I could tell they really wanted to be down with him.

I hated hearing the howls from the shrieking shack, and hardly got any sleep on those nights, praying the Rem didn't get too hurt. On the last two full moons, I had started to try and learn how to be an animagious, so I could be with Rem during the transformations.

I hadn't told anyone, in case I wasn't able to do it, but I had borrowed heaps of books from the library on it, and had been studying up on it in my occasional spare time. I had had no success so far, but I kept trying, hoping that one day I would be able to be down there with Rem, trying to make those nights less painful.

**DANKA to all those who still read my story and PLEASE comment and vote! I really need comments to continue writing this.**

**Thanks Guys:) x**


End file.
